


The Good Life

by Velace



Series: The Emma Swan Problem [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Henry, Domestic Bliss, Emma is still an idiot, F/F, Regina still loves her dearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: It's been a while, but the curse of Emma Swan and the random-portals-she-falls-into continues, much to Regina's exasperation.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: The Emma Swan Problem [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/857828
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	The Good Life

"Mooooooommy!"

Hearing her oldest daughter calling her, Regina walks into the kitchen. "Yes, my little love?" Following Amelia's pointed finger out into the backyard with her eyes, she sighs. "Of course."

It was bound to happen sooner or later. She'd started to think that perhaps the Emma Swan curse had ended. She wonders if she could get away with pretending she doesn't know for a while, when Henry walks in and looks at her in a way that says wondering is for naught.

He'd try to rescue his mother, and then she'd likely just end up having to save the both of them.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

He tilts his head. "Are you gonna save Ma?"

"I'm considering it."

He walks up to her, his hands coming down on her shoulders because one day he'd grown like a weed and can do that now. "You made the deal, Mom," he says, reminding her of her past mistakes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He narrows his eyes. She almost laughs. "She gave you your babies, Mom. You have to save her."

She sighs. It's true. She'd agreed to three, and the third turned into a fourth, which made her want a fifth. Emma's pregnancy with the twins made her hesitant to do it again, so Regina had had to promise her to always come after her when she went on her portal excursions, and now they have a second son, who is currently asleep in her arms, ocassionally suckling the bottle she holds against his mouth.

She sighs again. "Why are you never on my side anymore?"

Henry gives her the "duh" expression he's perfected over the years and says, "The twins."

Regina nods. He didn't need to say anymore. Two blonde, green-eyed little girls with the deepest dimples she's only ever seen on one other face. She's been wrapped around their tiny little fingers from the moment she first laid eyes on them. "They are adorable," she concedes.

"And look like Ma," Henry points out unnecessarily. She glares at him but he only adds, "who you also think is adorable."

Also unnecessary, but also true. Emma is adorable. She would've married the idiot for her adorableness alone. "Sometimes," she lies.

"Mom!"

"I'm going, calm down and-"

Henry takes his brother from her before she can even ask, waking him up with the sudden jostling. "Hello Jimjim, who's a hungry boy?"

Passing the bottle over, Regina grimaces. His name is James, which is bad enough and what she gets for caving to her wife's demands. _Our first is named after yours, Regina._ If she'd known that was the nickname he'd get, she'd have divorced Emma and absconded with him to some town in the middle of nowhere, where Emma and the rest of these heathens wouldn't find them.

"Stop calling him that," she mumbles, glancing around the kitchen.

For what, she hasn't a clue.

Henry gives her the look again. She regrets teaching him it. "Stop stalling and go save your wife."

She sighs, for the third and final time, and walks out into the backyard.


End file.
